Sugar daddy
by Marttins
Summary: "Quiero decir que te estoy perdiendo, pero no puedes perder a una persona, porque no puedes poseerla en primer lugar. Las personas no son propiedad privada… quiero hacerte mi propiedad privada." - A/U - Ooc - Lenguaje fuerte y temáticas densas.


**1. Estaba pensando en las características físicas de Sasuke y Hinata, pero no en ellos realmente, así que si esperan leer algo "de acuerdo" a sus personalidades originales, les ahorro tiempo y les recomiendo no leerlo por ningún motivo existente en el planeta tierra, marte, o cualquier otra constelación.**

**2. Sasuke y Hinata son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo los tomé prestados porque soy chora y super poco originals.** **_ daddy: término despectivo utilizado para denominar a un hombre mayor que mantiene una relación -generalmente sexual- con una mujer mucho menor que él, a cambio de mantenerla económicamente. _**

**_3. Si alguien se ofende en términos de religión, no es intención ofender a nadie._**

**_4. Los amo mucho. Sus comentarios me hacen chillar de emoción. Besitos donde quiera que los quieran. Muack! _**

xxxxxx

Quizás el hedor de su boca era el centro del universo –digo hedor, porque se asemejaba mucho al olor de los cuerpos en descomposición- o tal vez sus manos frías y ásperas como la corteza de los árboles del patio. Esas manos hacen y deshacen, son el cielo, son pecado, muerte, fornicaria muerta, fornicaria deshecha.

De todo hay en el reino del señor ¡Aleluya hermanos, aleluya! Camino hace mucho tiempo en su sagrado territorio, en sus inmaculados jardines, pero jamás he visto la tierra prometida o acción divina. La verdad nunca me liberó. El señor me mintió, y como si fuese una oveja fétida me entregó a los brazos del mandinga. Lloré en ese momento, y los que vinieron después de ese, y así, hasta el fin de los fines. Cuando el fin terminó, dejé de llorar, y comencé a fornicar como demente –demente sí, quizás, tal vez, demente del todo o casi nada. Perdón, perdón.

_Cuando termine de fornicar me pondré una piedra en el pecho y rezaré hasta que se me caigan las pestañas. He dicho._

Él me decía que yo tengo cara de cadáver. Yo le decía que se fuera al infierno. Así me amaba, así lo amé, nos amamos, no nos amamos jamás. Amó mis ojeras negras y las hebras oscuras de mi cabello, el camino curvo entre mi axila y mi cadera, mis ojos transparentes que lloraban todo el día; yo adoré el mapa rojizo de sus muñecas, el ardor seco de sus labios, la expresión de estar en otro universo que siempre tenía. Más que todo lo anterior, nos amamos con la nariz blanca y fuera de este planeta, en línea recta y entre buenos viajes con mal retorno. Soy una traidora. Me enamoré fervientemente de ese estropajo de ser humano, a sus espaldas, como enferma de la cabeza; y le conté a todos, menos a él.

_Esto no es vida, pero es lo más de lo que obtendré en toda mi vida. Abandoné al señor, y te trajo a mí. El señor no sabe perder. _

Mi padre me advirtió que si dejaba la luz, moriría de algo peor que la lepra bíblica y el representante del señor no me salvaría, porque preferiría a Lázaro siempre. Él es una buena oveja, no una fétida majamama de lana sucia como yo. Ahora Lázaro ha sido salvado, y yo muero y bailo en el limbo. El limbo tiene forma de ciudad, de callejón, de alcantarilla. Padre no viene a salvarme. No salvará a una hija del mal. Padre ya no es padre, pues no tiene hija.

Te avisé que todo terminaría mal, porque el amor de pecadores no tiene cabida en este universo de luz y felicidad, y etcétera, etcétera, por el amor de todos los santos, vamos a arder en una pila de madera como las brujas de Salem; y a ti no te importa, carajo, mierda, la puta que te parió. Escúchame, te estoy gritando, te estoy dañando los oídos y sigues caminando en la cuerda floja con los ojos rojos y un nudo en la garganta.

_Quiero decir que te estoy perdiendo, pero no puedes perder a una persona, porque no puedes poseerla en primer lugar. Las personas no son propiedad privada… quiero hacerte mi propiedad privada._

Debo golpearme el pecho con una roca tan grande y pesada que ojalá me quiebre todas las costillas. Pecadora, pecadora, pecadora, pecadora. Al señor ya no le importa porque ya he cagado mucho sobre sus normas conductuales y tal. Cada vez que tienes un problema primermundista al señor le importa un carajo. Amor, amor, amor. El señor es amor, el señor es perdón, es redención, es la verdad, el señor es más importante que cualquier otra cosa que desees en la vida… El sexo es la luz, la verdad y el camino; y fin. Voy a bailar y fornicar en el limbo para siempre, siempre, siempre.

_Me estoy ahogando en mi propia mierda._

Te estás alejando. Ya te fuiste hace mucho, pero sigues aquí. Estás llorando. Es el último viaje, caramba, por la virgen santísima, que es el último; ya no tienes el aguante de antes, ya no eres un modelo del año, sino un viejo Cadillac abollado y sin frenos. Sigues llorando. Mal ha ido el viaje, y malas cosas te ha recordado, también, entre ellas el desastre que eres y el que tienes a tu lado. Me miras y sonríes, pero me desprecias y lo sé, porque yo también te desprecio, pero sin ti no tengo viajes, dinero, compañía. Eres mi _sugar daddy_, pero una versión joven. Me gustan los jóvenes. Me gusta mucha gente. Me gustas tú.

Cierras los ojos y abandonas esta dimensión. Irás a la onceava, como siempre quisiste, y yo esperaré a morir de tanto viajar, también. Los excesos son malos. He tenido un exceso de ti, de líneas rectas, de narices blancas, de copulación, de todito, todo, todo. Yo la cagué, pero tú la cagaste el doble, y ahora me dejas, así, sola.

_Solos vinimos y solos nos iremos._

Te vas, te vas, te fuiste. Adiós, adiós. Quizás nos veamos, ojalá no. Un beso, un abrazo, vete al diablo, siempre te quise y nunca te amaré, mandinga, sátiro, hasta nunca, quizás te amé demasiado.

_Nada tiene sentido._

xxxxxx

Este one-shot va con amors para alivianar la espera de Killin' in the name of y Barbie-A 2.0 (trabajo en ello). Espero entiendan que estoy terminando mi último año de colegiatura y estoy hasta más arriba de la coronilla con trabajos y etcétera. Quiero graduarme y ser feliz. Escribir y hacerlos felices. Escribir me hace feliz. Todos felices.

**Quiero jugar, quiero que participen y me gustan los análisis. Quien me de el mejor análisis de este texto -se vale todo- puede elegir el tema para el siguiente one-shot, con dedicatoria, mi amor, besos, pasión y toda la cosa. Sus esfuerzos serán recompensados. **

_**Sed felices.** _


End file.
